


Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: As the title says, it's a compilation of Zringshipping prompts I get on Tumblr.





	1. Previous Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a user (cant find it :< )  
> Previous adventures and how Kiawe would likely had a heart attack had he been with Ash for ANY of the movies

Kiawe sat absentmindedly as the others told stories- stories that he had heard time and time again, mind you- around the campfire the had set up on the beach. It wasn’t until ask had begun to talk about one of his journeys. It was about some legendary pokemon.

He had been acting like he was listening to the others’ stories, though his thoughts were on something _else._ As Ash began to speak, Kiawe found himself paying more attention than before.

“So, well we were all called to this island for a pokemon trainer thing-” Ash recounted, “And when the ferry was supposed to come in, a really big storm arrived, so we rode our pokemon there. It was cool, but it was great, so-”

Kiawe was silent as the trainer explained it, the fire crackling. When Ash spoke about when he turned to stone, Kiawe panicked, trying to stay calm. Ash? _Ash_ turned to stone because of a legendary pokemon. But, he pushed any unruly thoughts away and continued to listen.

Afterwards, the others departed and Ash and Kiawe were the only two left.

The younger boy spoke up first. “Kiawe? Why are you still here?”

“I, uh-” Kiawe actually didn’t know why he was still there. _Maybe he wanted to talk with Ash?_ He shrugged, “Just wanted to stay with you, the others left pretty quickly.”

Ash nodded, dousing out the last embers of the fire.

“Was the story true, did you really turn to stone?”

“Yep, all true, just ask Brock or Misty!” The trainer didn’t notice the worry on the older boy’s face. “The tears of all the pokemon apparently brought me back to life.”

Kiawe hugged Ash quickly.

“Kiawe?” A few moments on silence. “Kiawe?”

He pulled away. “I’m sorry- I just-”

“Were you worried?”

“Y-yeah… I just wanted to- I’m sorry Ash.”

The trainer laughed. “You would explode if that happened in front of you, wouldn’t it.?”

“I-”

“I understand, you’re shy.”

Kiawe raised an eyebrow at that. He glanced around them, making sure there was nobody around. 

“What are you doing?” Ash stuttered out as the older boy leaned closer.

“Hm, now who’s the shy one?” Kiawe leaned in fully and kissed Ash, and pulled away silently, leaving a sputtering boy standing there.

“Why, you-”

Kiawe simply smirked and sat down, motioning for Ash to sit down next to him, the boy following the direction.

They sat in silence, with each other.


	2. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon:  
> Sooo i get the feeling Kiawe really, REALLY cared about Ash from the beginning... like... he was super pumped about trying to be his rival from the very beginning but ends up accidentally falling in love with him instead and poor Ash has had so many other potential lovers and he don't know how to handle someone who is in love with him that shares the exact same passion for Pokemon and life he does. I think Kiawe knew who Ash was before too from the leagues and makingto top 8 and above every time

Kiawe was surprised when he learned that a pokemon trainer that had traveled the _world_ was coming to _their_ school. A trainer’s school in Alola? That was odd, considering that he had been in a lot of leagues, as far as the fire trainer knew. Apparently he had also won one.

When Kiawe had first seen him, he had known exactly who he was. He had seen the boy in multiple tournaments. It was Ash Ketchum. From what he knew, Ash had only one one tourney, the Orange Islands challenge.

The fire trainer hoped he would be able to battle him, see how stromg he was. Maybe even become rivals.

Kiawe wouldn’t admit he knew a lot about the trainer, so he acted as if he didn’t know him. 

Ash didn’t know a thing.

—

Kiawe’s plan went off. Way off. 

When he got to know Ash, they didn’t become rivals, as Kiawe had hoped.

No, Kiawe liked Ash. He had fallen in love with him.

—

Ash didn’t know what to feel about Kiawe. he felt like he liked him- but what did he know? Serena had kissed him, but he didn’t _feel_ anything with her.

He shrugged quietly, attempting to focus on the board in the front of the room. Before long, he he felt someone look at him, and he turned his head and saw Kiawe watching him. When he was spotted, he quickly turned away. Ash gave him a quizzical look before attempting to focus again.

Ash made a mental note to talk to him after class.


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon:  
> Heeey i love zringshipping... how wbout a prompt where Kiawe meets Ash's past rivals (*cough*lovers*cough*) and actually gets kinda jealous because all these rivals were super strong and brilliant and had such strong pokemon and even though he always knew Ash was amazing it's kinda hard to imagine Ash going toe to toe the newrst winner of the Kalos League or the gradson of Professor Oak if you don't know what Ash has been through when ge wasn't playing and relaxing in a school

Kiawe was glaring at the boy talking to his boyfriend. He had apparently been Ash’s rival.

Was Kiawe jealous? Simply to say, yes. 

He was fine with Brock and even Misty- he could tell they were _just friends._  Even though, at one point, Misty had admitted to like Ash at one point. But not anymore. It was fine.

But this boy, Gary, was it? Really got on Kiawe’s nerves. There was something about him.

They talked as Kiawe sat quietly on the side of the room. He simply pulled his legs up onto the chair and waited. The rival glanced back to him several times. It unnerved him.

It was a while before Ash excused himself, told Kiawe he had to do something and walked off.

It was just him and Gary left in the room. The fire trainer remained quiet as the other walked up to him. “Hey, I saw you glaring at me from the other side of the room? What was that for?”

Kiawe jumped when he was spoken to. “Uh, what? Sorry I wasn’t listening-”

“I said why were you glaring at me?” Gary repeated, “Are you mad at me or something?” Before Kiawe could answer, a light of recognition entered the other trainer’s eyes. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I, well- I-” Kiawe managed to sputter out. 

“It’s okay- I obviously don’t have a chance with him now,” Gary laughed, “You’ve got him hooked. He kept bringing you up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah- I can tell he likes you-” The trainer spoke softly. “He’s been through so many adventures, and he’s chosen you. You’re pretty lucky. And from what I’ve seen, he’s very lucky to be with you.”

Kiawe slowly nodded. “Thanks-”

“No problem, and our subject seems to be upon us.”

“Hey guys,” Ash waved as he walked up, unsuspecting of what had just happened.

“Hey,” Gary said, completely cool. “Wanna go out and eat or something? All of us?”

“That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm really liking writing for this ship, and y'all can feel free to got check out my tumblr and prompt me!  
> https://ineedhelpwithmylifern.tumblr.com/


End file.
